Kym Johnson
Kym Johnson (born August 4, 1976) is an Australian professional ballroom dancer, and television performer. Johnson lives in Sydney, NSW, Australia, but as of 2006 is based in California for Dancing with the Stars. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Dancing with the Stars In 2006, Kym appeared on season 3 of the US Dancing with the Stars, partnering with talk show icon Jerry Springer. They proved to be very popular and were the 7th couple sent off. During the series Kym wrote a Behind the Scenes' Diary for OK! Magazine Australia. Kym later continued to tour America with the Dancing with the Stars Tour, but was unable to perform in every show due to an arm injury. Kym returned to the ballroom on 19 March for Season 4, this time partnered with member of N'Sync Joey Fatone. She became the runner-up professional dancer of this season.[3]After the completion of Dancing with the Stars, Kym and Joey Fatone celebrated by going on the inaugural Mediterranean cruise for the Disney Cruise Line. The two performed for the ship's guests on 2 June 2007. Billionaire Mark Cuban was her Season 5 Partner. They were voted off in the fifth week. In season 6 she competed with magician Penn Jillette, but they were the 1st voted off in the Double-Elimination in the 2nd Week. Johnson competed on season 7 partnered with former NFL Player Warren Sapp. They finished in 2nd place behind Brooke Burke and Derek Hough. This was Kym's second time being the professional runner-up. Johnson returned to the ballroom for Season 8, and she was paired with actor David Alan Grier. They were eliminated in the fifth week of competition on 7 April 2009. For Season 9, Kym was paired with Donny Osmond. Donny and Kym were crowned the champions on 24 November 2009, making Kym the only dance professional to have won the title in two different countries. During this season, Kym wrote a Behind the Scenes, blog of her experiences for www.okmagazine.com In Season 11 Kym was partnered with Actor & Businessman David Hasselhoff. Unfortunately Hasselhoff and Johnson were the first to be eliminated, making it the second time she was eliminated in the first round including the double elimination in Season 6 and the fourth professional dancer to come in last place more than once after Alec Mazo, Edyta Sliwinska & Jonathan Roberts. Along with Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Ashly DelGrosso-Costa, Kym appears in the DVD Dancing With The Stars: Cardio Dance. Season 12 of DWTS, Kym partnered with professional athlete Hines Ward. During rehearsal after Episode 19, Kym suffered a neck injury, and reported that she was "shaken up" but will be all right. Kym and Hines were crowned Season 12 champions on 24 May 2011. For season 13, Johnson was partnered with actor and producer David Arquette. They were voted off in the seventh week of the competition and came in 6th place. In Season 14, Kym was partnered with TV icon Jaleel White. They were the sixth couple to be eliminated, finishing in 7th place. For Season 15, She danced with her Season 4 partner Joey Fatone. They were the second couple to be eliminated, finishing in 12th place. During week eight, she returned to perform a trio Salsa with Emmitt Smith and Cheryl Burke. The trio earned a 30 from the judges. For Season 16, she partnered with General Hospital star, Ingo Rademacher. They made it to the semi-finals but were eliminated landing them in fifth place. Category:Professional Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Runner-up Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Winner Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 20